Felicity Lloyd
'The Past' Felicity was born and raised in Oakland with her mother and her younger sister. She found out about her hunter heritage when she was 6 years old from her father just before he bolted on the three of them. She spent 9 years researching her hunter heritage and tracking down her father and finally when she was 15 years old she found out her father was living just outside of Chicago in some remote area that was barely on the map. Without a second thought she packed her bags and headed out to Chicago to find this man. She felt guilty for leaving Callie behind with her mother because she knew how bad their relationship was but Felicity had no choice. She made a promise to Callie that once she returned to Oakland she would never leave her ever again and with that she headed out to Chicago. Once she arrived in Chicago, she found her father fairly quickly. He had been waiting for her to find him ever since he had told her that she was destined to be a hunter when she was 6 years old. He spent the next 2 years teaching her everything he knew. Felicity couldn’t have been happier to spend some more time with her father even if he was teaching her how to kill creatures she had only believed to be real in storybooks and crappy black and white movies. But it was all too good to last. One morning, Felicity woke up and prepared for another day of rigorous training only to find that her father had taken off in the middle of the night. Felicity was furious that once again he had abandoned her just when she had come to depend on him. The only thing that remained of him was a letter he had wrote telling her the details of some final assignment she had to complete in order to save her another future and her step-brother, Michael, at the address listed below. As furious as she was with her dad for leaving she had to push that aside and save another part of her family. She set out to the address and found Michael being fed on by a vampire. Her instinct took over and soon the vampire was dead. She turned to her step-brother and offered a hand to him. After Felicity explained what had happened, Michael was more than convinced enough to follow her back to Oakland and learn the gifts Felicity had been taught by her father. 'The Present' She returned to Oakland when she was 18 years old and was welcomed by an ecstatic Callie who looked dangerously thin and a persnickety mother who barely looked at her. She set out to work protecting her sister and training Michael, who’s identity she kept a secret from everyone (including him). Eventually Michael reached his full potential and soon they became a team, protecting the townspeople of Oakland from becoming late night bites and it was satisfying for Felicity to see these people able to live another day. But if it was so fulfilling, why did she still feel so empty? And where was her father in all of this? Could Felicity take care of everyone and how long before she stopped taking care of herself? 'Personality' *Secretive *Brave *Stubborn *Serious *Determined 'Likes' *Hunting *Working out *Spending time with Callie *Working at the Oakland Police Station (volunteer community nightwatch) 'Dislikes' *Things that go bump in the night *Her father *Arrogant men *Losing someone to a supernatural creature 'Connections' *Older sister of Callie Lloyd *Good friends with Michael Knight *Has hunted alongside Piper Marxs a handful of times Category:Hunters Category:Characters